


Ghost Stories

by SombraMalamutt



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Phanniemay 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraMalamutt/pseuds/SombraMalamutt
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Phanniemay 2018.Currently prompt: Green





	1. Electricity

_Tzzzz-tzzzz… tzzzz… tzzzz…_

It needed to get done. The test...he needed to finish it but how the hell was he supposed to pass? Between ghost fight after ghost fight, being hunted by his parents, psychoanalyzed by his sister, and trying to maintain sanity with somewhat of a social life, Danny hardly found the time to study. He didn’t even know there was supposed to be a test. When did Lancer even _tell_ them about a test?

_Tzzzz… tzzzz… tzzzz…_

He racked his mind for any bit of information that stuck. Scrambling to write down anything that came to mind with juvenile penmanship. Maybe that answer was supposed to be 1984? No...Animal Farm? 

_Tzz-TZZZZ… tzzzz… tzzzz…_

The pencil slipped through his fingertips and he muttered a string of panicked “no’s” and a hushed curse or two. Hands trembled as he picked the utensil up. He couldn’t fail this test...he couldn’t but…

_Tzzz-POP!_

What if he did? He’d be held back a grade. Sam, Tucker...everyone would move ahead and leave him in their dust. Stuck as a permanent reminder of failure to his family and teachers and a cautionary tale to future students… 

_Tzz-tzzzz-POP! POP! POP!_

“Danny…?”

His parents would be so disappointed. So, so disappointed. He wasn’t anything like Jazz. Perfectly studious, immaculate attendance...a shining example of Fenton genius. He...was trying. God, was he trying. In every aspect of his life. He just...couldn’t tell them the truth. Not yet. He wasn’t ready… 

_Tzzz-POP! Tzz-tzzz…_

“Danny…”

Why did there even have to be a test?! It’s like life didn’t even want him to succeed. Throw a couple unnecessary wrenches into the plan and his life gets twisted into a Gordian knot of stress and turmoil and he felt nails scratch, scratch, scratching...scraping through his hair. Broken strands fell and littered the sheet and he didn’t know when he even raised his hand to his head… 

_Tzz-OP! POP! POP! POP!_

“Hey!”

What kind of hero was he anyways? Getting so worked up over a tiny little test. A tiny test for one tiny grade. He was supposed to be able to handle this. He was supposed to be stronger than this. Wasn’t he the one taking ecto-blasts to the face and getting slammed into brick and asphalt? He could face off against Plasmius and Pariah Dark but somehow couldn’t deal with a simple English exam?

. . .

. . .Pathetic.

What a failure…

_POP!_

... ...  Failure…

_C r a c k..._

... ... ... ...  F a i l u r e …

“Danny!”

Bulbs exploded with a flash. Shards of glass and filament rained down on the class. Students jumped and shrieked, moving away from the center of the room with their arms shielding their heads. Lancer ushered everyone to safety. The warning of...something met Danny’s ears. The deafening white noise clouded his hearing. There was just muffled voices and muffled footsteps and a muffled, persistent buzz, buzz, buzzing that wouldn’t end… 

Danny remained seated, arms crossed over his head and neck that were littered with shallow cuts and scratches. He raised his head to find Sam’s lavender eyes gazing calmly into his, ushering him to breathe.

In… 

Out… 

In…

Out… 

In…

Out… 

He rested his head against Sam, matching his breath with hers. 

His heartbeat calming with each exhale.

His trembling hands stilled.

And the endless buzzing faded until the room was left silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not gonna get through all the prompts and some of them I'd rather draw, so this is just for the written prompts I'mma do.
> 
> Was initially gonna write some AU where he developed electric powers instead of ice but somehow this is what came out. :P Just toying with that concept that ghosts affect lights and electricity and maybe when Danny's emotions are overwhelmed he causes lights to buzz and flicker at best and bulbs to crack and break at worst.


	2. Green

Green represented a great many things to Maddie.

Bright kellys and deep forests and hunters reminded her of home. The beautiful fields of rural Wisconsin. A cozy house surrounded by lush grass and woods she and her sister explored. 

It was where she first gained an interest in the supernatural. They were there under a glittering night sky. Glowing balls of honeydew and mint cream that danced and weaved through branches, fluttering closer to her. Examining her curiously. And as soon as they appeared, they vanished leaving her full of questions and wonder.

The figures were beautiful. Ethereal. 

She needed to know more… 

Over the years, she dedicated her time to researching ghosts and the paranormal. To learn about the strange, glowing orbs from her childhood. Perhaps even to have another encounter with them.

She didn’t expect that encounter to leave her face to face with chartreuse fangs snapping at her throat and her coveralls splattered with thick neon.

It was bold and bright and vicious. A color reminiscent of venom and toxicity. A warning to humans and animals alike that this wasn’t a creature to be reckoned with. Yet she felt drawn to the creatures. As both a scientist _and_ a hunter. It was her calling to understand these spirits and defend her world...her _home_...from them.

Especially once she brought children into the world. A girl with hair as fiery as her own and eyes like a pristine pool. A boy with hair as black as a raven and eyes like a clear, afternoon sky. There’s nothing she wouldn’t do for her babies, so she dove deeper into her studies and inventions. No children of hers would have to face such demons if she could help it.

Other parents thought her and Jack to be odd. Eccentric. Insane. Because who in their right mind would dedicate their lives to ghosts? But she knew better and she’d make sure the world her children grew up in would be free from those inhuman beasts.

Still her fascination and curiosity was unending. To find the realm of these spirits and study them up close...it was still a fantastic dream. A dream that became reality with the completion of their ghost portal. Sure it didn’t work at first, but mystically the behemoth of a machine roared to life. The center a swirling vortex of bright lime and malachite and emerald illuminating their laboratory with otherworldly light.

It was a shame her son didn’t share in the excitement. 

He used to take such interest in her and Jack’s studies. Reveling in child friendly ghost stories and declaring he wanted to be a ghost hunter just like them. That changed as he grew and discovered the stars and planets and wanted to explore the world beyond their own in his own special way. Still he entertained their tales and asked about their inventions, always content to take some interest in his parents strange profession.

She wished he did the same now. Instead he distanced himself from the portal like it were poison. Glaring at the metallic contraption with a level of disdain and hatred that was completely foreign to him.

He assured her he only found the portal frightening. Something about the color and the motion...it unnerved him.

She figured a little distance for now would do him some good.

When she checked back later, she froze, entranced by his eyes. Something in them sent her instincts ablaze though he blinked and the feeling of danger passed as he wondered what was wrong. She mentally berated herself for stumbling over her words, but whatever conversation she wanted to have with her son could wait. She staggered back out the door with a stuttered apology. 

In hindsight, she didn’t know why she felt her son was a danger. He was her baby. Her youngest. He was the same boy. Same raven black hair. Same gentle, baby blues...yet… 

A small shiver crawled over her spine. 

All she wondered was why that glowing, toxic color was reflected in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next theme I'mma write for is 10 Years Later (feat. some aspects of a Gray Ghost AU I'm tryin' to develop). Doing art for DNA (and it's gonna be dumb) and skipping over Eclipse 'cause...I got nothin'. :/


End file.
